A Real Pain in the Neck
by vjs2259
Summary: Written for a stocking stuffer 2011, prompt was 'first kiss'. Total fluff early in S2. John Sheridan is surprised; Delenn takes advantage.


**A Real Pain in the Neck**

Written as a stocking stuffer 2011 for kungfuwaynewho; prompt was 'first kiss'

* * *

><p>The meeting was finally over. John Sheridan sat back in his chair, watching the ambassadors, along with their aides and assistants, flunkies and functionaries file slowly out of the council chamber. The Centauri and Narn ambassadors had disappeared in a cloud of bickering, with their aides scuttling and striding after them respectively. Finally everyone was gone. He had a blessed thirty minute window before the next scheduled emergency. Unscheduled emergencies were of course unscheduled, but they always had a nasty tendency to break up his few moments of free time.<p>

Standing and stretching his arms over his shoulder, he felt a satisfying 'crack' in his lower vertebrae. He made a mental note to speak to someone about the chairs in this room. They were not designed for a man his size, or perhaps for humans at all. Turning to his right, he suddenly noticed that the Minbari ambassador was still in her seat. She was observing him through half-closed eyes and he took the opportunity to return the favor. Delenn was not hard to look at; not at all. John could never decide if he wished he'd seen her before her transformation or not. Pictures were all very well, but he found it hard to imagine her as full Minbari. He spent far too much time imagining her as it was.

Walking over to her chair, striving to remain casual, he remarked, "Long day already, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Delenn. She grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked John in trepidation. He wasn't anxious to show off his lack of knowledge of Minbari health concerns. Maybe he should link into MedLab. "Are you feeling all right?"

"It is nothing," replied Delenn, gingerly moving her head from side to side. "I'm a little kinky."

John managed to slam various portions of his brain shut on the images that instantly formed at her words. His voice came out a little higher than he liked as he managed to eke out a reply. "Oh yes? Can I, um, help?" Now other portions of his anatomy clamoured for attention and he started counting backwards from 100 in his mind. That sometimes helped in these situations.

"I understand the cure for this condition is the application of pressure on the back of the neck, followed by circular massage using the thumbs and palms of the hands." She looked up at him expectantly, and moved aside her hair. "If it is not too much trouble?"

John was at 69 and stopped counting. It wasn't helping for some reason. Moving behind her chair, he carefully placed his hands on the back of her slender exposed neck, and began to massage the muscles and tendons. Delenn leaned into his hands, shifting slightly to indicate better positioning for his hands. She was making all the noises he remembered from previous exercise of this talent. He'd always been proud of his neck and back rub techniques, having been informed by several women of his acquaintance that he excelled at them.

After a few quiet minutes of skin-to-skin communion, he was drifting into a reverie that involved Delenn, his quarters by candlelight, a more thorough back rub, partial nudity and scented oil, when she declared, "That is enough, Captain. I believe you have removed my kinks."

He reluctantly removed his hands, but not before carefully replacing her hair, letting the strands slip softly through his fingers, and then smoothing it down her back. Delenn stood up, and his blood pressure resumed its climb as she stayed close, her body almost touching his. He could smell her perfume. Or was that her natural scent? Several ideas of how to determine the answer to that vital question jockeyed for his attention.

Delenn turned to face him. "I hope this was not an imposition." He could hardly hear her over the chorus of conflicting advice in his head. Looking up at him with a smile, she murmured, "It was necessary."

"Necessary?" John just managed to ask as she stepped even closer. How was that possible? There hadn't been any space between them before.

"Necessary so that I could do this," she purred in reply. Tilting her head to one side, she languorously reached up and pulled his face down to hers. "It is something that I have wanted to do for a long, long time."

As her lips met his, all his imaginings and random thoughts abruptly took a seat in the back of his brain. He could almost hear the cheers going up in his mind, as his arms came up to encircle her. There were a few dissenting voices of reason, but they shut up when instinct took over, kicking out every bit of good sense he had left. And a good thing too. Sometimes what was right was what felt good. Besides, caution and rational thought? They were a real pain in the neck.


End file.
